2016 Atlantic Hurrricane Season (Deghop’s Version)
NOTICE: THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN EDIT IS DEGHOP AND CANE 71 AND ALSO RESY Basic The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season broke the record for most storms in one year. Having 37 Depressions,29 Storms,24 Hurricanes,and 12 Major Hurricanes. The deadliest storm of the season was Hurricane Otto, although Otto only made landfall once as a Tropical Depression. It sunk many boats. One Boat was sunken by the wind because it was just a sailboat. Three Others were sunken by waves. Most Ships were sunken because of the rain flodding the top of the ship and then flooding the entire ship and therefore sinking it. In total Otto sunk 17 Boats and killed 9839 People. The smallest storm of the season broke the record previously held by Tropical Storm Marco in 2008 by size. Marco was the smallest storm on record…………………………………… Until 2016! Tropical Depression One is now the smallest storm on record, but suprisingly it destroyed 300000 Homes and killed 258 People. This suggests that it could have been a Category 3 because the measurements went wrong. No measurments went wrong! Tropical Category 3 Depression One was not a Category 3, it triggered a Storm Surge!!!!!!! The largest storm by size of the season was Hurricane Earl with a radius of 530 Miles. Seasonal forecasts This is a table showing forecasts from different societies. Although None of these were right, the NWS predicted the closest to what the season was. The season beat 2005 in number of storms. But did not beat it in another thing........... The number of Category Fives in one season. 2005 Had four. This season had 3. The 2016 Season had thrice as many deaths. Storms The season featured 37 Depressions which 29 became storms. 24 Storms turned into hurricanes. 12 of those Hurricanes became Major. Every One of those Major Hurricanes Made landfall as a Major Hurricane, Including the strongest Atlantic Hurricane on record, Hurricane Earl. Greek Names *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta *Epsilon *Zeta *Eta | *Theta *Iota * * * * * * * | * * * * * * * | * Assigned Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2016 season, The name Ian was used for the first time in 2016. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ESTIMATED ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2016 USD. {{TC stats Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons